


Text Me

by webbstar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts between Michael and Gavin and everyone else at Achievement Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing: the way the names/numbers are written are supposed to be how they would be in the phone of the person receiving the text and I wrote this assuming that everyone would have iPhones and autocorrect...

(713)564-3410: hi Michael, do u have the keys to the recording room? 

Michael (from work): who is this?? 

(713)564-3410: it's Gavin, Geoff gave me your number 

Michael (from work): oh yeah im still in the office if you wanna come grab them

Gavin (Work): yeah thatd be top 

Michael (from work): top? what the hell does that mean

Gavin (Work): its like really really good

Michael (from work): w/e. I'm leaving in like 15 for lunch so if u want them come now 

Gavin (Work): ok I'll be there soon. Thx 

Michael (from work): np, just hurry up


	2. Michael and Gavin: circa Slenderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get together for Slenderman, and start to become friends.

Gavin (Work): hey where r u 

Michael (from work): I'm recording RQ, why 

Gavin (Work): don't start, I'm coming to play 

Michael (from work): why??? 

Gavin (Work): bc Geoff says it'll be fun and that I'm annoying him 

Michael (from work): jfc, fine but you better not fuck anything up. 

\------------------------------------------  
Gavin (Work): wanna go out to lunch? 

Michael: like, right now? 

Gavin (Work): yea u doughnut, is lunch time, innit?

Michael: don't call me a doughnut one. Two, I was gonna go out with Geoff 

Gavin (Work): we could all go together! It'll be a bonding session 

Michael: I don't want to bond I just want a burrito. I'll be in the parking lot in 5 

Gavin (Work): see you there! 

Gavin (Work): doughnut :P 

Michael: I'm leaving you 

Gavin (Work): Michael no

Gavin (Work): stop the car 

Gavin (Work): u absolute sod


	3. Geoff and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Michael have a talk about the new girl at AH

Michael: who's the new girl? 

Geoff: why don't you introduce yourself and find out? 

Michael: don't be an ass. I know her names Lindsay and all that, but who is she

Geoff: she's just a new person working here. Why do you care? 

Michael: idk man I just do 

Geoff: does somebody have a lil crush? 

Michael: shut the fuck up 

Geoff: Michael likes Lindsayyyy

Michael: Geoff seriously she's right there she can probably see your fucking phone stop 

Geoff: just stop being such a lil bitch and ask her out 

Michael: no thatd be so creepy 

Geoff: ??? 

Michael: its been like 3 days and someones already asking her out thats weird

Geoff: youre weird. It makes sense 

Michael: idk do you really think I should do it? 

Geoff: I'm as sure as dicks 

Michael: how sure are dicks? 

Geoff: pretty damn sure now go


	4. Gavin and Michael, circa dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's feeling a bit neglected now that Michael's dating Lindsay

Gavin: dude, lunch? 

Michael: nah man, I promised Lindsay I'd go with her 

Gavin: :( 

Michael: what? 

Gavin: we never have lunch anymore

Michael: idk what to say, shes my gf 

Gavin: I know I know 

Michael: feelin a bit jealous, are we gavvers? 

Gavin: no! I just miss u a bit is all 

Michael: how?? You were at my house literally all last week and the week before that I was at Geoffs

Gavin: right, sry. I'm just bein dumb I guess

Michael: youre always bein dumb. What do you wanna grab for lunch? 

Gavin: idk, why? 

Michael: because were goin to lunch. I told Lindsay we'd have dinner tonight instead 

Gavin: oh well I think that pizza would be top 

Michael: it sounds tippity top. Meet me in the front in 5 

Gavin: okk :) 

Michael: oh and gav

Gavin: yea? 

Michael: youll always be ma boi 

Michael: no need to be jealous :P 

Gavin: shut it u knob

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! More to come.- Kara


End file.
